Harmonies
by monzepelmoon
Summary: There is a girl that is not what she seems and she is intent on finding out what is up with Fakir. She also happens to know about his role in THAT story. Just who the hell is she?


**Moon-chan: I know that I have other stories in progress, but I wanted to get this one- shot up before I lost my mind. I have been planning on doing a Princess Tutu fic for, like ever. So, here it is.**

**Usura: Monzepelmoon does not own Princess Tutu -zura. She owns the plot for this story, the song used as well as the character of Tenshi, however-zura, so no stealing –zura!**

**Moon-chan: Thank you, here's the story. **

_**Harmonies **_

My name is Tenshi Tsukiyuuki and I'm a writer living in the town of Kinkan. I have the power to write fantasy into reality, but I learned when I was very young that it is very stupid to write anything down in a frivolous manner. I go to the local boarding school and study music, but I envy the students that can dance. I have always loved ballet; it has this natural ability to tell stories. I'm not saying that music can't, in fact that is how I write most of my stories. My stories for the most part become songs, and I love them. I sat with my pen and a blank musical score in front of me one day and saw Fakir walk into the school yard with a hard expression on his face as though he was thinking very hard. I stood and brushed some none existent dirt from my uniform. I then called to Fakir waving my hand in the air, "Fakir- senpai, Ohyio."

"Oh, hello Tsukiyuuki-san," he said in a reserved voice. Concerned I planted myself in front of him my emerald green eyes flashing as I stood with my hands on my hips.

"Fakir-senpai, something is wrong and I can sense it. Your harmonies are off kilter," I said as I pointed to his heart.

"What are you talking about, is this some kind of music major thing?"

"No it's a music major thing paired with a writer's critical eyes for detail. Now tell me what is wrong," I grounded out as I pushed my deep auburn hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"It's nothing," he said as he tried to go around me.

"Don't turn your back on me Knight," I hissed as he walked passed me. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Everyone was supposed to forget except me and Ahiru," he whispered as he stopped in his tracks.

I sighed seriously was this guy dense or something, I thought as I stepped in front of him again. "You really can't sense it; can you, the aura of a fellow writer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have the same power as you, you dolt," I said exasperated at the older boy. "I didn't forget because I have the same bloody power as you."

"You mean that there are more people like me?"

I rolled my eyes; seriously, he thought that he was alone in this. "Not by a long shot. But that's not the problem here. What is bothering you? I haven't seen you this flustered since that day a year ago."

"It's Ahiru, she seems to be distancing herself from me and I can't seem to get her to communicate what's wrong to me."

"I see, stay here a moment." I walked back to where I had left my pen and the musical score as well as my school bag. After I picked up all my things I returned to Fakir, who to my surprise had not moved an inch. "Alright, we're skipping," I declared as I dragged the black haired boy with me to the lake where I knew we would find the little duck named Ahiru.

XXX

When we arrived at the lake I saw Ahiru swimming in the lake, her deep blue eyes trained on the water. I knew that she wouldn't respond to words, somehow by reading the harmonies that surrounded her body. I motioned to Fakir to sit down where he usually would and watch as I pulled my flute out of my bag, and placed all my other things down on the wood next to me. I started to play the harmonies that lay around the poor little animal that would've stayed a girl if she had not given the last piece of the Prince's heart to him. The music that I played made Fakir tear up, but I saw the same thing in the harmonies that surrounded him as the ones that I saw around Ahiru. I then started to intertwine the two harmonies, and as I thought the duck on the lake responded to the song that echoed in the air eerily. Once she started to respond I took the flute from my lips a raised my voice in song,

_Open my eyes, and see what is meant to be. _

_Make those that are blind see what I see, the hearts that reside within my gaze. _

_Make those that were hurt by the sadistic hand of a dead man realize the things in their hearts._

_Make them see the happy ending in the wake of the Singer's song._

_Make the Knight turned writer claim the princess that is before him before she disappears with the wings of a depressed heart. _

_Make the Swan who believes herself a duck see her true worth in the eyes of the man that stood by her no matter what happened. _

_Let them see what has been holding them back; let them see the love in the other's eyes._

I looked at the two as they started into each other's eyes, and I smiled as I watched the little duck mime 'I love you' to Fakir as he whispered them out loud the same thing. "Finally," I breathed as I sat down to swing my legs off the edge of the pier. Fakir and Ahiru both looked at me in surprise when I said that.

"Quack," Ahiru exclaimed as swam over to us and then flapped her wings until she could land on the deck.

"What do mean by that," Fakir growled with a frown.

I laughed, "I mean that I you two needed to do was open your eyes and see that all you needed was love to turn her back. That and a little help from and angel," I said with a wink as I transformed into my true form. A light surrounded my body as bright white wings appeared on my back and my school uniform turned into a beautiful white tutu. "I am the angel of Harmony, and I can't take it when they are out of whack." Fakir's face was dubious as I spread my wings wide and then lifted off. I then pulled out of the air the instrument that all angels play, a lyre. I started to play the melody of my own heart to show them what the way to turn Ahiru back into a girl.

And just as the final notes from my lyre stopped echoing in the glade Fakir picked up Ahiru and looked deeply into her cerulean eyes. He then leaned forward slowly and kissed her bill. As he kissed her, her tiny body was surrounded by a soft golden glow and her body morphed into that of a girl, a year older than she was before. She was dressed in a soft blue tutu and point shoes. Her long pink hair falling down her back lose and wavy. Once the kiss ended Fakir and Ahiru just stared into the other's eyes and didn't notice me, but I smiled my work here was done. Now I had other stories to fix, where the author had messed up or left something open for others to cause trouble. I flew up into the sky as the sunset knowing that someday another story would start, but I also knew that Fakir and Ahiru would be happy no matter what challenges come their way because they had each other. I sat down on a cloud and watched the world go by until I was needed to mend the harmonies of life and story again.

Fin

**Moon-chan: I hope you enjoyed this, and please R&R, let me know what you think. Just please be polite. I don't appreciate the criticism of those that do not know diplomacy. Thank you, and please look out for My next Tutu fic that should be up with in the year. **


End file.
